Dreamers and Lost Souls
by jazminewriter
Summary: Sequel to Attracted Emotions. Dell is separated from those who love him, but he finds an extrodinary gift and secret he never knew before. But when someone wants him erased from the world, then he'll have to go on an adventure! What will he learn? Read and find out! Story has violence and language. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Dell: Say…time goes by fast, doesn't it? I want to welcome you to my new story, **_**Music in Grey Silence**_**. The writer of the story, jazminewriter, is busy doing something. This story is actually inspired by a picture, not by a Vocaloid song. I think she'll use the picture as the cover sometime, so I'm sure it can help out. I've been practicing something, so I hope in the story, I can impress you. So, yeah…what am I saying? Just enjoy the story. Do note that jazminewriter does not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters. And keep your eye out for bolded numbers, since there will be some author's notes at the end of the story.**

It's October…the month where everything started: meeting Rei…meeting Taylor…learning I had Fukanou inside my fragile body…and especially this: having the four of us separated for life… Taylor was asked to leave town, and never come back. Rei has to live with his parents, but never see me again. Fukanou was sent to an orphanage. So now…I'm all alone in the house that I grew up in.

I'm orphaned…I guess. But, probably it seems natural for me to live like this. I still go to school, but have no one beside me. No one to sign my report cards, field trip slips, detention slips, and others. I thought that this will be a good thing back then, but now…I'm regretting all of this…especially my life.

But now, I hear nothing but the sounds of a violin fill my room. My fingers gently pressing down on the strings…the bow moving back and forth…my chin resting on it…and once I hear these notes play, I no longer feel alone. No one questions me why I carry a violin case everywhere I go, but I feel like, something's very suspicious with the violin I now possess.

One day, I was asked to be part of a trio of violin players in the school. I wanted to, but the two other players were jerks. I turned down their offer and just decided to teach myself how to play. It was odd, but somehow…I knew how to play already without having to get lessons. I still remember the day when I found it…it was after the day where Rei said his goodbyes to me…

**Two weeks ago…**

_"So, this is goodbye, isn't it my dear?" _Rei muttered to me. He holds me close to his body as I accepted his embrace. _"I'm sure we will see each other again, right?" _I shook my head to his question.

_"We're not allowed to face each other. But, I wish I can spend the rest of my life with you…" _At that last moment, two men pulled us apart and shoved Rei into a car. _"…Goodbye, my dear… Nothing will tear us apart…" _As I was going to my bedroom, I decide to go up into the attic and look around; I wasn't allowed to go up there, so I put the blame on my father. As I look through different clothes, old toys that were once mine, and books that my father used to read, I trip on something: a violin case. _"What is this doing here?" _I asked myself as I open it. Inside was a violin, still in perfect condition. Along with it was a bow, also in perfect condition. And underneath the violin was a note…for _me_. I took it off the carved instrument and read it. It was from my mother…that one person I've never had the chance to know…

"_My dearest son, Dell…I want to say thank you for finding this treasure of mine. _

_ But this is not what I want to tell you; I want to tell you that treasure is now yours. Your grandparents used to have this instrument, and then they passed it down to me, which I shall pass it to you, my child. I wanted to tell you this though: this violin will unlock something that's been a family secret for many generations. You are not who you really think you are: you are from Dreamlican descent, and so was I. I understand that it is too late to know such a thing, but Dreamlicans do exist, Dell. _**1**

_ When you were little, I've told you many stories of such people. They have the power to heal…foresee people's futures…grant wishes…and the skill to fly with no wings. I have been told about these people from my parents…your grandparents, and they, too, are Dreamlicans. Your father, however, distrusts our people. He swore to take your life away while you were still an infant, but I gave myself up to protect you. _

_ I don't know how he's treating you, but perhaps it's not how a parent should treat their child like. Do take this violin and music sheet with you; the song will play a purpose into your life. And one more thing: I love you very much, Dell Honne. Never forget that._

_Sincerely yours, your mother."_

**Present day…**

So from that day on, I decide to stay home school, learning from books…playing that song sheet for an hour a day, living in isolation. I was no longer alone, for I sense my mother's soul trapped inside the house. And soon, I changed entirely: before, I was an ignorant, rude student who smokes under stress…and a boy who was a toy to his parent, while being in love with two people. Now, I'm an orphan…kind, caring, someone who plays music to ease away all my cares…and a person who is much differentiated from the outside world.

I still live in my father's house, which I now possess. I have his wealth, property, and mostly, my freedom. That was, until someone came to me. It was several scientists, staring at me strangely, like if I was an alien. "…Good afternoon, sirs. Would you like to come inside?" I gestured them to proceed inside the house. They took off their lab coats and put them on the coat hanger. "Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked them, but they ignored my question as they search around the house. They glance at the numerous books inside the study, searching around for something.

_"Do you live by yourself, child?" _One of the scientists asked me. I nodded yes. Then, I hear my violin case drop onto the wooden floor in the living room.

"Hey, be careful with that! That's a family heirloom; I have to keep it safe!" I shouted, running over to see the intelligent person examining the string instrument.

_"…We found it… Take the boy with us!" _The one holding my violin goes off to tell the others, but why take me with them? I have nothing to do with anything! But still, I was brought to the city…into a laboratory. Most of the people that were inside, other than the scientists, were _children and teenagers_. It was odd, because the "prisoners" were staring at me, like if they knew something that I don't. I was brought inside an empty, white room.

"Wait, what are you going to do with me? Why are all these kids doing here?" I demanded, holding my violin, bow and music sheet in hand.

_"We are not telling you, child. What we are doing is top secret."_ Soon, they lock up the door, leaving me alone. I was already afraid, so I placed the violin in its position and played the notes that were on the music sheet. The song was beautiful, yet sad… But once I hit a high note, my violin starts glowing, and so was my body.

"Huh!? What's happening to me!?" Suddenly, I was _floating_ off the ground, and started to shine a blinding light. Once the glowing ceased, I looked at myself: one of my eyes remained the same, while the other was sapphire blue. My hair was still grey, but was shoulder long. My grey clothes were now a robe with purple and white string making an intricate design. My feet had the same shoes, but at my ankles were ivy anklets. And at the top of my head was a wreath of the same ivy. Is this form the true me…my hidden _Dreamlican_ self?

**Me: I have to thank Dell for covering me for the starting note. I hope you enjoy the story so far. And here's a quick author's note!**

** Author's Note 1: The term **_**Dreamlican**_** was coined by me and my sister. The definition for the word **_**Dreamlican**_** is a person who believes in his or her wishes/dreams/etc. In my old works, they are given the abilities to fly, see the future, grant anyone's wishes, and heal other people. Those are some of the basic abilities that Dell knows, but towards the middle, he will learn more. Most Dreamlicans are separated from society because of their powers, and I guess no one really believe in fantasy. Also, one is a Dreamlican if they face/suffer challenging trials in their life, or by inheritance. And guess what: Dell was abused **_**and **_**his mother was one! **

**Phew, that's long for a definition and explanation. I really like a review once you are done reading. And if you like it, hit that favorite/follow button for the story! And if you want to see more of my work, then click that favorite/follow button for the author! And Merry Christmas to all those reading! See ya; I'm going to go now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello again! Welcome back to **_**Dreamers and Lost Souls**_**! I want to thank XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX and Chemical Emotion for the reviews and XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX for putting this as a favorite and also following it! I really appreciate the support so far, so I wish to see more!**

**Dell: Me too! But will something bad happen to me?**

**Me: You'll see. I'm not saying anything to you, since you are my main character.**

**Dell: Okay, I'll wait then. **

**Me: Do know that this story has language and violence in it. I recommend that you don't read this story if you don't like these things or you are under the age of eighteen. But if you don't care, then be my guess and enjoy the story. And the rest of you, enjoy the story!**

My new form was still visible on me; I was worried if any of the scientists will see me like this. If they do, then I will be taken out of the place. Indeed, I was right, as one of the new scientists lead me out of the room. They took me over to an operating room; immediately, I was scared, thinking that they will cut open my flesh and examine me like if I was frog a Science Class._**"**__Lie down onto the table, child." _One commands me. I refuse to move, so I was pushed to table, being stripped of all my clothes except my underpants.

_"You won't feel a thing; we will inject you with anesthetics before we begin working on you." _I see the IV needle being inserted into my vein, eventually…I pass out. But, their conversation is still audible to my ears.

_"Are you sure that this is the last Dreamlican in the entire world? What if he isn't one?"_

_ "We recorded everything while he was inside. He couldn't evolve like that if he wasn't in that kind of suffering wouldn't he? We need him for our research, for everything! Release all the other children except the ill ones; I'm sure the boy will cure them of their diseases. In the meanwhile, examine the wings from the inside-out."_

Oh my god…they are going to cut into my back and probably pluck out the wings! But, I can't do anything, since my arms were strapped down to the table by leather straps. Also, my entire body is exposed to be touched with the metal objects that will cause pain. I try to say something, but I was too tired to even say anything.

_"I believe he is asleep now. Let's move with the procedure." _I hear several metal items clatter on a steel table beside me, and one of them was being picked up. Immediately, the anesthetics weren't working, and I feel the object pressed deep inside my back. I wanted to scream in pain, but I can't let them know that I'm still awake. My wings were flapping involuntarily and crazily, like if they have no master. That's when they seem to whack each of the scientists on the head.

My body was glowing again, and I see the straps undoing themselves; it must one of my skills that I never used. Then, the anesthetics were like they are a part of my system; my back starts to regrow the cut flesh and skin. I was back in tip-top shape, so I took my chance to escape. But remembering the room I was last in, I go back to grab my violin and music sheet and head back out. Eventually, I was back to my normal self.

"…What was that all about? I'm the last Dreamlican…? How about those out there…waiting to see if more Dreamlicans exist?" I asked myself multiple questions while walking away from the building. Everyone was staring at me, but there was nothing wrong with me, right? That's when I felt something on my back: my wings are out.

I was literally exposing myself out there! That's when…my mind told me to pick up my pace again and flap my wings. I did so, and I took flight for the first time. At last, everyone was pulling out phones, cameras, and who-knows-what else! The people below me were taking numerous pictures and sharing them do distant folks! I have to head home, so I try to fly home; it was a difficult challenge since I'm new to this. I mostly crash into trees and nearly got caught up in the street's traffic and missed a flower cart by a foot. But I made it home, at last! I slam the door shut and lean against it, swallowing as much air as my lungs need to be filled with oxygen.

"…If those guys want me, then they have to come and get me. I have to leave town. Maybe…several Dreamlicans are out there…looking for me!" I hastily pack up again and lock the door. I only have clothes, food, water, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a first aid kit, and the violin. But remembering that I may need the music sheet, I fold it up and stuck it inside my shirt pocket. "…Goodbye…I'll be home again…someday." I waved goodbye to the town as I start to leave.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to be leaving town, are you?" A police cop stops me in my tracks as I was about to cross the gate. He pulls me off the road and sits me down on a tree stump. "You know you can't leave without a legal guardian or supervisor." I can't believe it! I need to have an adult with me! And since my father died a month ago, I'm stuck in a rot… Tears are starting to form from the corner of my eyes as I run the opposite direction.

"Great, that's just great! Now how can I leave!?" Then, I see some pigeons flying around; if I can't walk, probably I can fly over the guard. I climbed up a tall evergreen tree and kept my balance. The smell of the pine needles stuck onto me was a pleasant smell, but I must be on my way. My wings popped out by themselves, and I have to flap them before jumping off the branch. I decide to take a detour to bypass the guard that was out on the move to find me.

I manage to miss him, and so I gain freedom from the police. I am not so sure how I can take care of myself out there in the world, since my father wouldn't let me go out there. So, all I saw was the distant darkness of night.

"…Now where do I go? If I can't see, then how can I get to the rest of my race?" I land on the grass, almost losing my balance for a split second. That's when I decide to look around for a place to rest for the night. "…I need to sleep…but where in the world can I rest?" A cave did me no good, since my head will hurt the next day, but a tree stump will serve only as a table. But still, I have to rely on nature to provide survival. I decide to build a fire before I go to sleep, but I must read the music sheet again.

The flames are engulfing the wood like if it's an endless buffet for the homeless. Its warmth brought comfort for me, and I was able to be warm in no time. As soon as I fetch out a Lunchables pack, I slowly ate the crackers, meat, cheese and the piece of candy that went with it. After putting away the trash in a plastic bag I found, I pull out the music sheet from my pocket and looked at it. There was nothing strange with it, but that was until I hold it up towards the fire light. There were words…more precisely…Japanese letters on it. I read it over and over. "…Are these words pertaining to me…?"

最後の Dreamlican 楽器を与えられる

すべての夢の曲を再生するには

彼の王国と彼の種類を再構築します。

彼の過去、現在、未来を残してください。

彼はそれらの彼を愛し、それらの彼は befriends 失うことになります。

彼は古代王族の生活を追求します

彼の魂が自分の世界を明らかにするオープン保ちます。

It seems unnatural for me to see an ancient text passed down by my family's bloodline. I stare at the text blankly and put it away, muttering the characters to myself. "Will I really lose everything if I find my kind?" I ask myself again before using my bag as a pillow and my clothes as a blanket. As I fall asleep, I then think of what my world will be like: rushing waterfalls…tall trees that can possibly touch the heavens…probably modern technology…anything will work for me. Unless I can find my race and bring evidence that they exist, then I must leave my home to find it.

The night passed by quickly, and I wake up refreshed. As I decide to bathe near a river, I looked down at my stomach, glancing at a scar…that cut that brought Fukanou to me… I truly miss her, Rei and Taylor. But, I've already left, so I can't turn back. The water is freezing cold to my skin, but I have to use whatever I can find. "…I'll find my kind soon. I promise…" I mutter under my breath. It became a cloud that eventually disappeared into the atmosphere within a quick second or two. As I get dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, I decide to continue my trek. My violin bow was rattling in the bag, but I find no reason how it can. I feel it shaking a little more violently inside the case, so I take it out. It was shining brilliantly like a mirror being reflected off the sun; it was floating in mid air, and it the front of it was pointing towards Northwest.

"…It's acting like a compass…" So, I began to use the bow as my navigator. I felt pathetic holding a violin bow like a plain stick, but there's no other way to get to the place I'm looking for. As I kept walking, the bow starts to lose its shimmer. I try turning, and it was glowing towards the Northeast this time. "It is a compass! I knew that the violin will become handy sometime!" And finally, I start running, and it kept glowing until I stop at a ledge of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was more foliage and rocks that can break my bones if I fall. It was glowing still; I have to get down there. So, I use my wings again and fly down to the bottom.

I carefully land on the soft grass, and proceed inside the massive forest once again. There was no harm around the area, but I must be careful in case if Mother Nature decides to let her wrath down on me. I was aware of my surroundings here, but I must be very careful still. I shouldn't my guard down for a rabbit also, because it can have rabies, and I don't have enough money to afford a rabies shot. It was silent, and all I hear was the gentle air brushing my silver-grey bangs out of my face…birds chirping their usual songs…some water rushing from a river, probably the same one I was last at.

I look again at the music sheet, and it was very strange to me to even think that I would be the last Dreamlican out there. I stop to rest at midday, only to eat a few apples I found close by. I am grateful for Taylor to make me strong and independent…and I have a lot to thank for once I see her again. My mind was being crowded with multiple memories of my past: meeting Taylor, my night with Rei, Fukanou's first birthday, that Christmas festival, and so many more I can't even count…

"I can do this… All I need is a little help, faith and hope." I spoke, throwing the apple cores at the grass. I stand up again and continue on my trail. My bow starts glowing so suddenly. I tap it, telling it to show the way, despite that it can't respond. That's when I felt something shot at me: tranquilizer…was injected into my system by a simple shot.

_"There's our little lab rat. Take him back! And make sure he doesn't escape this time!" _That was the last thing I heard before passing out…and taken back to town…

**Me: I'm not so mean; I just can't think of any ideas! **

**Dell: It's okay. I don't mind. Hey, thanks XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX and Chemical Emotion for commenting! And XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX did put this on her follow and favorite lists, right?**

**Me: Yes, she did. Oh, and you want to know what was on the music sheet?**

**Dell: Yes. **

**Me: Okay, this is what it said,**

"_**The last Dreamlican is given the instrument**_

_**To play the song of all dreams**_

_**And to rebuild his kingdom and his kind**_

_**By leaving his past, present, future.**_

_**He will lose those he loves, those he befriends.**_

_**He will pursue a life of ancient royalty**_

_**And keep his soul open to reveal his own world."**_

**Dell: …It's really meaningful. Where did you get the translation?**

**Me: I used Bing Translator. I only listen to Japanese songs, not speak them. **

**Dell: Okay. Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading, and if you like the story or you want to see more of jazminewriter's stories, hit that favorite/follow button! And look forward to a four story saga, telling my story on my life with Rei before all of this. **

**Me: That's right! And Merry Christmas!**

**Dell: Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dell: Welcome back to **_**Dreamers and Lost Souls.**_** The writer, jazminewriter, is doing something, so I'm covering for her. I guess I should thank XXGhirahim'sGloriousGoddessXX and Chemical Emotion for commenting on the story so far. I guess they like it so far, until I got taken in again. Don't worry; it's a story, so I'm fine. She told me that there will be extras, and I guess that I should tell you: while jazminewriter was on her Facebook before New Year's Eve, she found some game called **_**Dreamland**_**. And since in the story, I'm the last Dreamlican…it will make sense. So…yeah. I hope you enjoy the story so far! Oh, here is the writer!**

**Me: Thanks Dell! Don't forget to leave a comment once you are done reading, and if you want to see more of the story/see more of my stories show up; hit that follow/favorite button for the story/author/both! And if you want to know what **_**Dreamland**_** is about, you can ask me via a comment or private messaging! Happy reading!**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid, or its songs or characters. I do not own Dreamland or its characters.**

I was taken back to the lab where I was held in for the night. I went back to my holding cell and cried, clutching onto the violin case tightly to my chest. I can't suffer this any longer. With fatigue overwhelming me, I decide to get some sleep. Too tired to go to the bed that is on the opposite wall, I laid my head on the white tile floor…and close my eyes.

But…my mind won't shut down for even a minute. Twenty minutes of attempts to sleep felt like two hours of sleep, but it didn't feel the same. That's when I felt something on my chest. It was a little heavy, and I can tell it was an animal. Wait, I don't think pets are allowed in the building. I open my eyes to see a small white fox with red designs and big emerald green eyes. It stared at me for a good minute without blinking, and it spoke.

"Well, aren't you awake?" That was the only question it asked me. I was in total shock as I backed up against the door, banging it with my fists.

"Hey, there's a wild animal in here! Can you let it out, please!?" I kept pounding it with full force, and one of the chemists came around. She peers inside the small window, but she had a strange expression.

_"There's nothing else inside. Perhaps you are just seeing things." _She told me, but I turned around to see the fox stare at me with begging eyes. _"Get some sleep, child. We'll cancel testing tonight, so I hope you get better." _She opens the window from the other side and pats my head. I glance back at those emerald eyes, and those stared at my ruby ones. It went up to me and laid its front paws on my leg.

"W-Why are you here?" I bent down to pick up the creature and cradled it in my arms. It rubs its muzzle into my sleeve and I feel its breath warm up the skin underneath my cloth.

"I came here to see the last Dreamlican! Well, I do know this: you aren't actually the only one." That shocked my mind to confusion; am I really the last Dreamlican on this Earth or not!?

"…Are you sure? The scientists said that I'm the last one." I pointed at the door, and notice that the animal is not picking up what I'm saying.

"But they said that they can use you to find the rest of your kind. You didn't catch that." …Now it made sense. Finally, I had a true explanation. "Dell, you need to help the rest of your ancestors. They are-"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" The animal leaps out of my arms and goes to the bed.

"I was around the time you were born. It was in the Dreamer's Forest, at the sixth month of 1996. My, you were impatient like your daughter, Fukanou. I did see your future, and I knew that this will happen."

"What happened to my people? Are they okay?" I sit down next to the animal, petting its soft fur.

"…No. I was around, and I did see someone wreak havoc on our kind: the Duke of Night. He vowed to destroy the one that will save our people. He killed almost everyone except your family. Instead, he thought of raising you so you won't know your heritage. Your parents…were of also royal blood. They ruled this land, and they wanted you to be by their side as their _prince_."

I must be dreaming, so I tried to pinch my arm. Nothing was working; even banging my head at the wall did nothing. I was not sure what is really happening to me now!

"…Dell, what I'm telling you is the truth. I was looking for you for sixteen years…and I see you here. But, you have to believe me. The person who you were living with really wants you dead. Please, I can take you out of here, but you have to believe me." I can't tell if what the fox really wants, but I decide to trust it. "About time you listen to me. My name is Foxie. Strange to meet a talking fox, isn't it?" He wanted me to go through the air vent that was screwed into the wall. So, I decide to unscrew it with Foxie's claws and go inside.

He decided to lead me out of the place, and so I was taken outside to the streets. "Thanks, Foxie…I really appreciate it. But, how are we going to get to the Dreamer's Forest? Is it far away from here?" We were walking away from the street, also purchasing a peppermint cocoa from a nearby coffee shop. I also managed to get Foxie a piece of a berry pound cake, which is my favorite thing on the selection of food choices. As we are leaving, I hear several cop cars and their sirens blaring into my ear.

"You have to fly the rest of the way. Just keep following me!" With that said, I reveal my wings and fly around in the street. It was really hard to keep up with Foxie, since I can't see him while flying, and that I have the police following me. I guess the scientists found out that I left the lab without them knowing. Nearly hitting the cars, I managed to out fly the cops and leave.

"That was close, Foxie. I don't want to go back there." I told him as I land on my feet. Foxie then goes inside my bag. "Okay, you can stay there. I'm going to go play my violin." I sit down on a tree stump and pull out my violin from its case. I also take out the music sheet and play out the song. It still sounds sad, but that's how I feel so far. I am from royalty, but it was strange. Why would my father do this to me? How did my mother meet him back then? Was he also a royal? I have so many questions, but I bet I can find the answers to them in the future. The sheet starts to glow again, and my lost form takes place of my normal one.

Foxie stares at me with wide eyes as he sees me play the song in a loop. He sits on my lap and starts licking my cheek. "Do you want me to tell you what you have to do?" I stop playing to hear the answer, setting the string instrument over to the side. "…You have to head back to the Dreamer's Forest and take the throne. You have to leave this world behind, and rule the remaining of your kind." Now, I feel uncertain if I can do this.

"Wait, so that means I have to leave my past and forget about those I care for!? I can't do that, Foxie! I don't want to forget about my friends and…" I stop still to think…of Fukanou, Rei and Taylor. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I don't want to anymore. I don't want to leave my friends and my family. That's my choice, Foxie." I begin to pack up my things and leave, but then I hear the scientists' numerous voices from the distance. "…Where were we again?" I had no choice but go with Foxie. "Okay, how do we get to the Dreamer's Forest?"

"Your violin case should hold the map." Map, he said. What map is he talking about? Then, I remember the music sheet. It was glowing the last time I've played it. So, I checked it in the sunlight, but saw nothing. So, I take Foxie and ran as fast as my legs can carry me. We went a good distance away from the people who probably wants to probe me, so I was glad that I got away. The next thing I did was play my violin again. To me, I never thought that such an instrument can really put me in a lot of effort of using for a journey like this. As its sound fills the air with the sorrowful notes, I see it shine again. As it was glowing, I take it and glance at it in the sunlight; and something _did _show up on it!

It was a map, and it was seen on the back side of the music sheet! It showed me where I was, the places I need to pass, and also where the Dreamer's Forest is located. Now I know where to go from here on. It also showed me a trail on the map, taking me to the location I need to go to. At last, I guess I can stay away from town…

**Me: Well, that's all for this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading. Do you like the story so far? Do you want to see more that's to come on my list of fanfictions? Then hit that follow/favorite button for the story/author/both! And if you want to ask about the game **_**Dreamland **_**for Facebook, you can use your review or private messaging! Oh, and thanks Foxie for being here.**

**Foxie: Thanks for using me in your story! **

**Me: Is Dell adjusting to you being with him?**

**Foxie: Sort of. His dad won't let him have a pet, so I have to pretend to be a plush toy.**

**Me: I'm sorry. Don't worry; I'm sure that he won't notice! **

**Me and Foxie: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
